


Among Bullies and Mockers

by rockleah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone is Queer, High School AU, M/M, Main Larry Side Ziam, Mutual Pining, Niall loves food, Where everyone is a dramatic fourteen-year-old, a lot of mocking, bad flirt!louis, bisexual!liam, bullying that's not really bullying, dramatic!harry, emo!liam, louis calls harry a nerd, louis calls harry curly a lot more, prankster!zayn, pranster!louis, queer direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockleah/pseuds/rockleah
Summary: High School AU: One Direction as fourteen-year-olds. Harry thinks Louis hates him, Louis is a terrible flirt, Liam is a bisexual emo, Zayn's into that, and Niall is just trying to eat in peace.





	Among Bullies and Mockers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my submission for the High School AU challenge. I hope you enjoy! I wrote this remembering how dramatic my friends and I were at fourteen, especially about crushes and all that.
> 
> (Tag yourself, I'm Niall constantly dragging Harry and Liam for being dramatic while eating. My favorite ship in this whole fic is Niall and mac & cheese tbh. They were destined.)
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr: twogayghosts (I used to be larrieflower).

Harry had a problem, with a bully. Well, not just any bully, an attractive bully who he somehow developed a huge crush on. He always thought Louis Tomlinson was cute, but after he started making fun of him, the crush got worse. Harry didn’t know that was possible. 

Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik were the cool kids of their year and would always pull pranks on people. Everyone loved them for bringing laughs and swore not to snitch. They would annoy teachers with pranks as well—like the time Louis drew a penis on the whiteboard in permanent marker, then Zayn proceeded to add more detail in a whiteboard marker (he is an artist after all). When the teacher wiped it away, the penis remained. They to this day have not gotten caught. 

Louis had called Harry “Curly” and “nerd” on more than one occasion. He would take Harry’s things, make Harry chase him for them, and generally annoy him. It wasn’t fair that Louis would only bother Harry. No one else seemed to be the center of personal annoyance besides him. Why Louis wanted to annoy Harry, he did not know, nor did he think too much about. He just knew Louis liked to make fun of him. 

And yet, Harry couldn’t stop the blush that spread across his face when he got Louis’ attention. 

“You need to get a grip, mate. He’s so annoying, not to mention mean!” Liam huffed during lunch. 

Harry sighed. “I can’t help it, Liam. He’s dreamy. He’s got those blue eyes that sparkle when he’s laughing. I was destined to fall in love.” 

"Leave him alone, Liam. Harry’s got it bad,” Niall replied, patting Harry’s back. 

“Thanks, Niall. My favorite friend.” He glared at Liam. 

Liam was not impressed. “I’m not sure what it is about you gays…all the same! Drowning in romanticism.” 

“Excuse me, Liam. We’re not calling you a greedy bisexual!” 

“Ha-ha.” Liam rolled his eyes. 

“He acts like he doesn’t have a crush on Zayn.” Niall laughed. 

“Shut up!” 

“It’s the eyelashes that do it for ya, right Liam?” 

“Niall, I’m going to kill you!” He groaned, hiding his face. 

Harry watched his friends argue, still thinking about Louis. Deep down, Harry knew Liam was right. There was no reason for him to like Louis. He was annoying, liked to bother Harry, and made fun of his curly hair. What was wrong with his hair anyway? His mum said it was cute, so he didn’t understand why Louis had to call him “Curly” all the time. It made his heart sink to think that Louis didn’t like his hair. 

After lunch was over, Harry went to his locker, knowing that Louis would meet him there to annoy him again. Of course, Harry was looking forward to it. 

“Hey there, Curly.” Louis smirked at him. 

Harry tried his best to ignore him, but he couldn’t help wanting to smile back. Instead, he said, “Hi Louis” as exasperated as he could. 

“I see you’re getting your books together for being the nerd that you are.” He ruffled Harry’s hair. 

Harry blushed and sighed. “Must you always be this rude?” 

“Rude? How dare you! I am simply observing you in your natural habitat. Nerd, nerding about.” Louis motioned to Harry. 

“Well, I am just charmed.” He grinned. 

“Glad it’s working.”

Harry snorted and slammed his locker as Louis grabbed his book from him. Harry doesn’t know why Louis bothers when they’re about the same height. 

"Try and catch me!” He laughed. 

He rolled his eyes and tried grabbing for the book, Louis’ laughter filling his ears. 

“C’mon, Louis!” Harry grabbed Louis’ wrist and got the book. 

“Nice one, Curly. Until next time!” 

Harry huffed and walked away. His heart was fluttering with the interaction. He felt stupid though, because Louis was just making fun of him. Why did he have to feel this way about someone who obviously didn’t like him back? It was torture! Louis rubs it in his face every time whether he realizes or not—that he and Harry don’t have a chance together. He shook himself and banished his thoughts so he could focus in English. 

 

Louis was happy for the rest of the day after seeing Harry. He’s pretty sure he and Harry were finally starting to flirt. A more tongue-and-cheek type of flirting, but they were flirting! Their exchange was _definitely_ flirting, definitely! 

“What’s got you smiling so much?” Zayn asked. 

“Oh, you know, young love and all that.” 

“You still haven’t told me, your best friend, who you have a crush on! It’s not fair.” Zayn pouted. 

“Don’t make that face! You know I’m weak to that face!” 

“Louis, who is he?” 

“All in good time, my friend.” 

Zayn rolled his eyes. “You’re so dramatic.” 

“That’s why we make such a good team!” 

“Whatever.” 

Louis was going to tell Zayn soon. He just didn’t want all the teasing that would come with his crush. Louis has always liked Harry, always thought the curly-haired boy was cute. He especially liked the pouty, annoyed face he had when Louis was teasing him. He couldn’t help wanting to call him Curly and ruffle his hair. He thinks about what it would be like to run his hands through it before they kissed. It made him giddy just thinking about it! 

“Soon, Zayn, I’m pretty sure I’m snagging him.” 

“Ooh, putting the moves on him, Tommo? How can he resist!” Zayn shoved Louis lightly. 

Louis laughed. “Shut up!” 

 

Harry met up with Liam and Niall after school to walk home together as they’ve done for the past two years. Niall and Liam lived in the same neighborhood, just down the street from school. They’ve been friends for a long time, and nothing much has changed except their styles. Niall dyes his hair blond now and Liam has taken to straightening his hair recently. He was in this midst of his emo phase, which is why, Harry mused later, he didn’t believe in true love. Why would Harry listen to him anyway? 

“So why should I listen to you anyway? You think death is just around the corner!” Harry said honestly. 

Niall tried not to laugh, and failed. “Harry’s got a point there.” 

Liam rolled his eyes. He did a lot of that recently, too. “Look, my taste in music and clothing aside, I’m a realist!” 

“A realist!” Harry mocked. 

“Yes, and for your information, Louis is mean and I don’t think you’d want to associate yourself with the likes of him! He’ll only break your heart and I don’t wanna see my best friend get hurt.” 

Harry sighed. “This is the reason why you’re so dramatic? Because you think I’m gonna get hurt? Liam, I’m already in pain! Louis obviously doesn’t like me.” 

“Then why waste your time? You already know the facts!” 

“I can’t just turn off my emotions!” 

Niall groaned. “Alright lads, calm down. Liam, you’re not in Harry’s shoes, so you don’t know how he feels. You can be a realist, but Harry can’t be since he’s in his feelings.” 

“Niall!” 

“Harry, Liam is worried about you and doesn’t want to see you get hurt. I don’t want to see that either. All we can say is, be careful.” 

Harry nodded. “At least I have such caring friends. I can cry on each of your shoulders, right?” 

“Of course!” Niall grinned as Liam said, “No.” 

 

Louis hoped to catch Harry before school started, and there he was, by his locker. Time to start flirting! 

“Hello, Curly.” 

“Hi Louis.” Harry’s tone was annoyed. He was pretending, right? Like, for their flirting to begin? Of course he was! 

“What’s on the schedule for a nerd like you?” 

“Learning.” 

“Ah, of course, what nerds do.” He nodded. 

“So I’m a nerd because I’m trying to get better at life? What are you gonna do? Rot?” 

Louis laughed. “Yes, that’s my plan! Tommo the Rotting Man they’ll call me. I’ll have my own show.” 

“Will you call those people nerds, too?” 

“Well, of course! Can’t leave anyone behind.” He winked. 

Louis caught the small blush that spread across Harry’s cheeks. Success! 

“Dully noted.” Harry slammed his locker and walked away. 

Louis didn’t check his grin. He was glad he could get more flirting in with Harry. The question was, could he ask Harry out? When should he try? How should he do this? They were moving along with the flirting, weren’t they? Wasn’t this the next logical move? His thinking was interrupted by a lot of black clothing and straightened hair. Harry’s friend, what was his name? 

“Hi Louis. I’m Liam, Harry’s best friend.” 

“Oh, the emo kid! Nice to meet you, emo kid.” Louis kept grinning. 

Liam narrowed his eyes. “I’m watching you.” 

“Kinda creepy thing to say, don’t you think?” 

“Cut the crap. If you hurt Harry, you won’t see the last of me. I’m not gonna let you keep bullying him!” 

Louis was surprised. He was just trying to be a flirt! Sure, he and Zayn pulled pranks, but he was no bully!

“I’m a bully? Huh, is that what it looks like?” 

Liam crossed his arms. “Oh, like you don’t know! You and that Zayn both!” 

“Did someone call for me?” Zayn said, resting an arm on Louis’ shoulder. 

Liam suddenly went rigid. “Y-you!” 

“Yes, me.” Zayn smiled. 

“Well—both of you—stay away from me and my friends! We’re better off without you!” 

“Don’t you have some guyliner to put on?” Louis sassed. 

Liam huffed and stormed off. 

Zayn giggled. “Louis! That was mean.” 

“What? Are you going soft?” 

“I don’t know…he’s cute!” 

“Really?” 

“Kinda my type?” 

Louis groaned. “Whatever you say, Zaynie. Let’s get to class.” 

He walked next to Zayn, thinking about what Liam told him. Was he really bothering Harry instead of flirting with him? Did Harry not like him? Louis thought they had something going on, a nice bit of banter, flirting a bit, how could Harry not know that Louis liked him? He was being obvious! Super obvious! Or was he? Was his game off? Was Harry truly annoyed by him? Did he think their banter was actually Louis being a bully? What would he do now! 

“You okay, Tommo?” Zayn asked. 

“Yeah, just thinking.” 

“About that guy you like?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I still don’t know who he is!” 

“Yeah, well, I don’t think he likes me like I thought before…” 

“Hang in there, Louis. He’s got to like you; your moves are irresistible!” 

Louis attempted a smile. “Thanks, Zayn.” 

 

“You’re welcome!” Liam said as he sat across from Harry at lunch. 

“For what?” Harry asked with a mouth full of school food. 

“I told Louis to back off.” 

Harry nearly choked on the bite. “What?” 

“Yeah, I told him that I was watching him and that if he hurt you, I wouldn’t let it go.” 

“Leeeeyyyuuuumm! Why would you do that?” Harry whined. 

Niall grabs a seat next to Harry. “What’s going on, boys?” 

“I made sure Louis knows not to mess with our boy.” 

Niall burst out laughing. “You didn’t! Big Payno to the rescue!” 

“Our boy, huh? You couldn’t have thought to ask the boy what he thought about this?” Harry crossed his arms and pouted. 

“C’mon Harry! You know I had to do something. I couldn’t let you keep getting harassed like that.” 

“But I was actually talking to him! Like, this is the boy of my dreams we are talking about!” 

“But at what cost? We’re only fourteen, Harry! How long would that last?” 

“Does it matter? Ugh, here we go again with your realism.” Harry pouted. 

Niall swallowed a bite of food. “Boys, let’s do this after we’re done eating? I can’t help you out on an empty stomach.” He took another big bite of food and said through a full mouth, “Drama queens, the both of ya.” 

“I understood that.” Liam huffed. 

“That’s because you speak my kind of language—Hungarian.” 

Harry and Liam stared at each other. 

“Oh c’mon, that was a good one!” 

Liam rolled his eyes and Harry smiled. “You’re right, how could I pass on a pun?” 

“Whatever,” Liam mumbled. “I’m still just looking out for you.” 

Harry sighed. “Liam, honestly, we get you had a rough one with Sophia last month, but that doesn’t mean love is dead.” 

Liam turned away. “Why even bring that up?” 

“We’re young, we can do what we want right now. Have some fun. Take some heartbreak.” 

“Then why didn’t you ask Louis out already?” 

“Because I don’t know if he likes me! What if he just mocks me when I do?” “

And this is my point why you shouldn’t like someone like that! There’s no trust!” 

“Louis isn’t like Sophia—” 

“Shut up! I thought she was the one, okay? I thought we would get married and she ran away when I mentioned it. That’s the truth, and I don’t want that to happen to you, you, you romantic sap!” 

Harry was stunned. “Liam, we all have to learn by making our own mistakes. You can’t control my life just like you couldn’t control yours.” 

Niall burps. 

Liam turns to Niall. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem, Payno. This is all so very dramatic. Are you guys sure you don’t want to join the Drama Club? They’re always looking for new talent.” 

“We were having a moment!” Harry exclaimed. 

“What a moment! So deep!” Niall feigned fainting. 

“I’m sorry, Harry.” Liam said finally. “I didn’t mean to try and control your life or anything. I just wanted to help you like I wish I was helped, but that’s not fair to you.” 

“Apology accepted. It’s alright, Liam. I know you mean well.” 

“See? Dramatics. This is what I get for hanging out with a bi emo and a romantic gay.” 

Liam and Harry glare at Niall as he shoves more food into his mouth. 

“What?” 

 

Louis was upset throughout lunch. He was trying to weigh his options, but they all made him seem lame, desperate, and revealed his feelings for Harry in a way he would hate. Apologies are hard enough already, but coupled with confessing one’s crush? No, thank you! There was this anger inside of Louis since talking to Liam. Who did that boy think he was, anyway? And what about Harry? Did he ask Liam to confront him? Louis was a bunch of different emotions. 

“Zayn, I think the flirting I was doing with the guy I like was misinterpreted.” 

Zayn snorted. “What does that even mean?” 

“Okay, I’m going to tell you who I like. Be supportive okay?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be supportive?” 

Louis nodded. “Okay. It’s Harry, Harry Styles.” 

Zayn raised his eyebrows. 

“Harry? You’re talking about the one who nearly got us caught when we put water balloons above the bathroom stalls?” 

“Okay, that’s true, but he’s cool! He’s cute!” 

“Sounds like trouble. How else can we pull pranks? He’ll be a snitch!” 

“Zaayynn, I need you to listen to me!” Louis whined. 

“Okay, okay! What’s going on?” 

“So I’ve been kinda, I guess bantering with Harry lately and I think he thinks that I’m a bully!” 

Zayn hid a smile. “Really? How do you confuse flirting with bullying?” 

Louis glared. “Shut up. I’m serious! That emo kid is his best friend and he told me to leave Harry alone! What if Harry asked him to tell me to stop?” 

“Well, then he doesn’t like you.” 

Louis deflated. “Some help you are.” 

“Okay, I’m sorry. I just mean, why don’t you ask him yourself? Why don’t you just ask him out and see?” 

“And risk disclosing my feelings only to get rejected? How could I?” 

“Oh my God, you’re so dramatic.” 

“I can’t help it! I’m in love!” 

“You are not in love. Infatuated is what you are.” 

“Whatever the case, I can’t believe those boys would have the audacity, the audacity to confront me like that! Ruined my mood.” 

Zayn stared at Louis. “Really?” 

“They’ll see though! I’m going to confront Harry about it. He’s going to see that what he did wasn’t right! I was only trying to flirt with him and be nice!” 

“That sounds like it will make it worse.” 

“Lunch is over now, Zayn. I’m going to Harry’s locker.” 

“Louis, please don’t do anything stupid.” 

“Of course not!” 

 

Harry went to his locker, hoping to see Louis there and hoping to explain away Liam’s behavior. 

“Curly, your friend talked to me today.” 

“Hi Louis. Yes, he did. I don’t know why though. Didn’t need him to.” 

“Oh? You could’ve told me off yourself?” 

“Sure, I could’ve.” 

“Why don’t you? Since I’m a big bully and all.” 

Harry noticed that Louis sounded irritated. He wondered why he would be irritated by Liam telling him off. It’s not like he told a teacher or anything. 

“You do call me a nerd a lot. And Curly. That could be constituted as bullying.” 

Louis snorted. “Well, how can I not call you a nerd? You just used ‘constituted!’ And your hair _is_ curly.” 

Harry glared at him as he shrugged. 

“Brilliant observation.” 

“Hey, don’t make fun of me now!” 

“Have the tables turned? What, you don’t like being mocked? How shocking!” 

“I wasn’t mocking you! How dare you insinuate such a thing of me! I’m just trying to talk to you.” 

“You have a funny way of talking, Louis. Do you mock everyone you talk to? Surprising that Zayn sticks around if you mock everyone.” 

“I do not mock everyone! How dare you! Now you’re just upsetting me.” He crossed his arms. 

“What are you gonna do? Prank me?” 

“Now you’re the one bullying me! How dare you!” 

“How many times are you going to say ‘how dare you?’” 

“Until you apologize!” Harry raised his eyebrows. “Until _I_ apologize? What about you? You’re the one calling me curly and nerd! How dare you!” 

“W-Whatever, I’m going to class!” 

“Good, leave me alone!”

Louis stormed off. Harry watched him. He could almost see the steam coming off him, like a cartoon—it was that obvious he was angry. Why had he been so offended that Liam called him a bully? That’s what he was doing, wasn’t it? He was more confused than ever. He didn’t know whether to regret what he had said or not. Maybe it was the wrong thing to say?

 

Louis wanted to scream. Or cry. Or both. Harry was being so rude! How could Louis admit that he called him those things fondly? He couldn’t! The timing wasn’t right! Or was it? Could they have turned that moment into a romantic comedy moment and pulled through? Louis groaned. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked for Harry’s apology. Louis sulked until the end of the day about this. He didn’t have the heart to try and catch Harry again when school ended. He decided he’d go straight home. 

 

Harry kept sighing on the way home. Niall and Liam didn’t say much—they let him sulk, which Harry appreciated. He still wasn’t over their little spat at the locker. He didn’t know what to do! If Louis wasn’t mocking him all the time, maybe they could’ve been something. Maybe Liam was right. 

“It’s all my fault, isn’t it? Take it out on me, Harry,” Liam said. 

“Jesus, we know you’re emo, Payno, but really?” Niall said. 

“Liam, no, it’s not your fault. It’s all my fault. I should’ve listened to you, really.” 

“What?” Niall and Liam replied. 

“Yeah, he really is mean. I should’ve seen that.”

“What happened?” Liam asked. 

“Good grief.” Niall shook his head. 

“Well, I don’t know. He wanted me to apologize to him for making you confront him. He kept saying ‘how dare you say I’m a bully!’ and I didn’t know what that meant. He doesn’t think he’s a bully? But he mocks me!” 

“That is really arrogant of him.” Liam nodded. 

“Right? I really don’t know what to do! My heart hurts thinking about this. I really do like him. Really like him. Why? Why can’t my sorry heart relinquish this feeling?” 

“Slow down, Shakespeare.” Niall deadpans. 

“Niall has a point, maybe you need to write poetry to release your emotions. That’s what I do. They’re more like songs, really, but poetry is just a spoken song.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s wrong to many people.” Niall adds, “Also, that was not my point.” 

“Thanks, guys. I knew I could count on you.” 

“You’re welcome?” Niall shrugs. 

Harry felt better after talking to his friends. Maybe he’ll just have to find a way to let Louis go. Even if it hurts so much. When he got home, he wrote down all of his emotions and felt better. 

 

“Louis, we have to go to school! Your mum is gonna kill you, mate. You can’t just skip!” Zayn groaned. 

“Yeah I can. I can do what I want. I take care of my little sisters all the time, so I have, like, bargaining chips.” Louis curled tighter into his sheets. 

“You can’t hide forever! Just because you were embarrassed—” 

“Not just embarrassed, Zayn! I’m heartbroken! Harry thinks I’m a bully! My chances are ruined.” He sniffed. 

“Are you crying?” 

“A little bit.” 

“Fine, stay home. I’m going to confront Harry!” 

“See if I care. He doesn’t like me.” 

 

Harry doesn’t see Louis at school. At all. It’s strange because Louis is normally there calling him Curly with a smirk on his face. Maybe he’d call him a nerd, maybe he’d just stick with Curly. Harry doesn’t want to miss it, but he does. 

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Liam asked, waiting to walk to class with Harry. 

“I haven’t seen Louis.” 

He snorted. “You miss him?” 

Harry nodded and closed his locker. 

“Harry!” He turned to see Zayn coming his way. 

“Hi, Zayn.” 

“Why is Louis so upset?” 

“Why would I know that?” 

“Because you’re the one who made him upset! He didn’t come to school today. He’s embarrassed he says. He says he made a fool of himself. Honestly, I don’t know who else to confront!” 

“I just told him the truth. He’s a bully! What about Liam, though? Doesn’t he get some of the blame, too?” 

“M-Me?” 

Zayn turned to Liam, who was a blushing mess. He smiled. “No, I know you didn’t bother him. He was just a bit angry at you. Sorry about that, he sassed you away and I didn’t get to talk to you.” 

“You wanted to talk to me?” 

"Yeah, I like your look.” 

“Oh, thanks.” 

Harry glared between the two, suppressing the urge to tell them to get a room. “We have to be getting to class.” 

“Oh, right.” Liam smiled at Zayn. “I’ll see you later?” 

“Definitely. See you ‘round.” 

Harry and Liam finally made their way to class. 

“Do you think Zayn likes me?” Liam giggled. 

Harry sighed. “Yes.” 

Class started and he couldn’t concentrate on the lesson at all. He was only thinking about Louis and how he was hurt after their exchange yesterday. Why was he so upset? Harry didn’t understand! Louis was the one who was always picking on Harry and making fun of him all the time. Now that he started thinking about it, all Louis and Zayn do was pull pranks on people. Multiple people. Just whoever was in the line of fire was affected. Louis didn’t really talk to many people besides Zayn. There were always people fawning over them, but they made no effort to extend their friend circle. Could Louis have been just trying to talk to Harry? Was he just teasing him this whole time, in a friendly way? It was all his fault! Louis must feel bad that he was accused of being mean when he wasn’t trying to. Harry had to do something. 

When it was finally lunch time, Harry had a mission. 

“Liam! We have to find Zayn.” 

He blushed. “Right now? I’m not ready!” 

“Oh, come on!” 

“Hey boys! Food is this way—” Niall pointed toward the cafeteria. 

“I have something to do! Come with us.” 

“The day I choose you over food is the day I’m full, if that.” 

“Okay, see you later!” 

 

Zayn was trying to mind his own business and look cool. If he pulled it off, no one would think he’s sad Louis isn’t here. Or that he didn’t have anyone else to hang out with other than Louis. Both were pretty much true. 

“Zayn!” He heard Harry’s voice. Maybe Liam was with him! 

“Yeah?” Harry and Liam walk toward Zayn. He was glad they were friends, so he could talk to Liam now. 

“Will you see Louis later?” Harry looked nervous and sad. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Can you tell him I want to talk to him tomorrow? I don’t want to be the reason why he’s at home missing lessons.” 

Zayn nodded. “Yeah, I’ll tell him. What do you want to talk about?” 

“A lot of things. I mainly want to apologize.” 

“Right. That’s fine. Liam—I’m glad you’re here, too.” 

Liam blushed. “Yeah? Harry dragged me along.” 

“Well I’m glad he did.” 

“I did because you guys obviously need some time alone. I’m going to see Niall.” 

"Okay," they both said, not sparing Harry a glance. 

 

Niall took another bite of mac and cheese. The school’s food wasn’t always great, but it was their mac and cheese that was superb. He didn’t call food superb for no reason! 

Harry sat across from him. “Hey Niall.” 

Niall just stared at him while chewing. Those two left him alone. On mac and cheese day! They’re his best friends, they should know better. “Well, look who shows his face.” 

“Oh c’mon, Niall! I was trying to make things right and get Liam and Zayn together.” 

“Really? What about Louis?” 

“He wasn’t here today because he’s sad. I don’t think he was really trying to make fun of me. I think he was just trying to tease me.” 

“Tease you? HA! You didn’t realize that already? I could’a told you that!” 

“You knew?” Harry squeaked. 

Niall laughed. This was too good. “I didn’t realize you thought he was seriously bullying you! I thought you just wanted him to stop teasing you.” 

“I literally used the word ‘bully’ before.” 

“I barely paid attention to you and Liam’s dramatics! I just knew you were being drama queens.” 

“Jesus, Niall!” Harry groaned. 

“Why does everyone have to groan at me? I’m here to provide a middle ground.” 

“And to eat, apparently.” 

“You know it!” He shoved more mac and cheese into his mouth. 

 

Harry could barely sleep last night. All he was thinking about was what he was going to say to Louis tomorrow. He would definitely apologize. He didn’t know what else he could say besides confessing his feelings. Should he? His heart stuttered in his chest just thinking about it! Either way, Harry stayed up thinking about it, and today he was tired. He barely said anything on the way to school, even when Liam said he and Zayn were going to hang out more. 

“He really likes me! I’m so surprised.” Liam gushed. “I can’t believe such a beauty like him likes a guy like me!” 

“Liam, of course he does, you’re a catch.” Niall nudged him. 

Liam kept smiling. 

“Harry? You’re quiet this morning.” Niall placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“I’m talking to Louis today, and I’m really nervous.” 

“We believe in you! Go talk to him.” Liam gave him a thumb up. 

Harry nodded. He could do this. Just another day. And he nearly tripped because Louis was already waiting at his locker. Liam and Niall patted him on the back and walk to their own lockers. 

Harry takes a breath and walks up. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Louis turned to look at him. He looked the tired that Harry felt. 

“I wanted to apologize. I wasn’t thinking—I honestly thought you were making fun of me. But you don’t really make fun of anyone, so why would you to me?” 

Louis smiled. “You really don’t have to apologize, Harry. It’s honestly my fault.” 

“It’s not! I understand now. You were just teasing. I shouldn’t have been so harsh with you. You wanted to be friendly, right?” 

Louis nodded. “Something like that.” 

“See? So it’s my fault.” 

Louis shook his head. “No, it’s really mine. I didn’t realize that you would think I was making fun of you. I’m sorry.” 

“Well, I guess we've apologized. Friends?” 

“I mean, if you want to. I actually wasn’t trying to be friends, y’know. I guess I’m just such a—well, such a terrible flirt.” Louis hung his head.

Harry blushed. “What?” 

Louis looked away. “You heard me. It’s so embarrassing!” 

Harry tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t help himself. Then he couldn’t stop. It was so funny! 

“Ha-ha, laugh at me all you want. I get it.” Louis deflated. “I’m getting rejected.” 

Harry shook his head and hands while laughing. “I’m not laughing at you! I’m laughing at everything!” 

Louis started to smile. “Everything?” 

“You like me?” 

“Why else would I flirt with you, you nerd?” 

“Well I like you, too!” 

It was Louis’ turn to blush. “You like me? I thought you hated me!” 

“No! That’s the funny part. I thought you hated me! And you were flirting!” Harry kept laughing. 

Louis started laughing, too. “We’re such idiots.” 

“We are!” 

“Wait, you thought I was making fun of you, and you still liked me? Curly, why would you do that?” 

“Dunno, it’s something about you. You’re so cute, y’know? Your eyes light up when you laugh.” Harry closed his locker and they started to walk to class together. 

Louis blushed. “I actually call you Curly because I love your curly hair. It’s cute on you. I was only teasing because I like the pouty faces you make. Annoyed is a good look on you.” 

“You think so? You sap!” 

“What about you? ‘Your eyes light up.’ You’re just as much of a sap!” Louis bumped his shoulder into Harry’s. 

“I guess we can be sappy together.” 

“Have you always been this charming? Was I missing out by teasing you?” 

“Dunno, could be. You’ve never lost yours. Even through teasing and bad flirting I was charmed.” 

“Oh stop, you flatter me.” 

The looked at each other with smiles and blushes. 

“So, we like each other?” Harry said softly. 

“Yes, we do. Shall we do something about that? A date?” 

Harry’s eyes lit up. “I would like that. I know this nice place to walk around in the park by my house.” 

“A _walk_? You’re gonna take me on a _walk_ , Curly?” Louis teased. “Not just a walk! Like a picnic. I’m learning how to cook, so I can put something together.” 

“Hmm, you might just tempt me.” 

Harry and Louis’ conversation was easy and the rest just kind of happened. 

 

“That’s it? That’s all you have for us? ‘It just kinda happened?’ No kiss? What’s going on!” Liam was shocked when Harry explained what happened during lunch.

“That’s pretty much it. We get on really well.” 

“Harry, you have to give us more than that!” 

“Harry, you have to give _Liam_ more than that. I don’t need any more details. Congrats on the boyfriend.” Niall raised his apple juice carton as a mock salute. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Niall. I don’t need to give any details. This is just for us, not anyone else.”

“You’re so boring!” 

“Why aren’t you hanging out with Zayn, then?” 

“Why aren’t you hanging out with Louis, then?” Liam mocked. 

“Can you two just eat in peace for once? You’re not letting my food digest properly.” 

“Fine, we are going on a date. A picnic. I’m providing food. Happy?” 

Liam nodded. “Very!” 

Zayn and Louis walked over to their table. 

“Hello boys! Can we add two more?” 

Harry smiled. “Come sit next to me, Lou!” 

“Is this seat taken?” Zayn asked Liam. 

“No, please sit!” 

“Well, nice to meet the boyfriends finally! I’m Niall, I’ll be eating in peace.” 

They ate their first of what would be many lunches together. And if Harry and Louis were holding hands under the table, that was their little secret.


End file.
